1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display panel and a method of fabricating the organic light-emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are flat panel display devices, are increasingly replacing LCDs, which have been widespread. Organic light-emitting display devices, unlike LCDs, display images by generating light themselves, and thus do not require backlight units, which can generate light. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices may be more suitable than LCDs in the fabrication of thin display devices. Also, organic light-emitting display devices have excellent response properties. Due to these and other benefits, organic light-emitting display devices are increasingly expanding their usage as next-generation display devices.